Sora Under Bindings
by chubaby-Jess
Summary: Takahashi Sora, has a secret. He or should we say, she, is actually a girl. She has been keeping this secret for 5 years. No one knows she is a girl except for her family. Her sister, Takahashi Harumi in 12th grade, is helping hide her secret. Harumi won't be helping that much no longer because she would be graduating soon. *This is not Sora Log. This is my own story that I made.
1. Loose Bindings

"Come on Sora, run!" her sister yell out. "I am, idiot!" he (or should we say she) told her sister. It was easy for her to run when her chest was all wrapped up, unlike her sister's which were bouncing up and down. It is so hard to pretend but at least she kept it up for 5 years. They went into the school, to their classes and sat down in their classes. Sora was sitting next a stupid girl who was always playing with her hair. _What a stupid bitch not paying attention in class,_ she thought. "Class! Today we are going to do a project. The person sitting next to you is going to be your partner," Teacher Satou said. _Oh great, _she thought, _I am going to be partners with a dumbass._ The girl next to her looked at Sora in the eyes. "Well?" she told the girl in her manly voice she always use. "OH!" the girl said sitting next to Sora said, "My name is Mori Ayaka!" Sora facepalmed slightly so the girl wouldn't see her getting a headache on the inside. _Her voice is so loud!_ she thought. "Well, lets get started on the project."

_**2 minutes later**_

"YOU ARE DOING EVERYTHING _WRONG_!" Sora yelled at Ayaka who was making the worst sketches ever. Ayaka apologies many times but that won't calm Sora down. "YOU SAID SORRY FIVE SECONDS AGO AND YOU WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! AND GUESS WHAT YOU DO _EVERYTHING WRONG_!" Sora argued back, "Well get new paper. I will do the sketches." _I hope my voice wasn't that high when I yelled at her, if it was she would know by know_, she thought to herself as her partner was getting paper, _I should maybe check on her_. As Sora was going to check if Ayaka got paper, she bumped into her. The paper flew everywhere and there was a mess. The both girls fell on each other (well Ayaka fell on Sora) and Sora felt a hand on her chest. _Will she recognize my bindings, it is loose right now. _"Hey Sora," Ayaka started, _she's thinking of the fact that I am a girl, oh no_, _I should stop her_. "Let go to this corner so _no one hears_ what you want to tell me," she told Ayaka.

"Are _you a girl_?" Ayaka asked her. "Yes, I am," Sora replied back.

"How did you keep it a secret so long?"

"Well, I have been keeping it for 5 years. Please don't tell anyone."

"Why would I even tell anyone. It's not my business to be sniffing around."

Sora was relieved that Ayaka was kind enough to keep it a secret. "Lets get going on our project, okay?", Sora asked Ayaka. "Yes," Ayaka replied simply

**Author Notes: Sorry if this chapter is so short, chapter 2 would be way longer, trust me. This is not Sora Log. Just needed a tag only. I wish they had a "My own story" category. This is my own story that I am writing, if you think it sucks then why are you even here.**


	2. Spying & the New Kid

_What an annoying bitch, _she thought as she walked with Ayaka close to her. Ayaka was interested in Sora because she had never met a girl like her ever in her life. All her life, the girls she met were extremely girly and this was kinda a change for her. To meet a girl who was secretly a girl. "Come on you git, you said you wanted to spy on this person," Sora said, "If you want to do it now then just go already." Ayaka thought for a moment, _people already thinks she's a guy, if she goes around spying like that, she would get caught_. Sora saw that Ayaka was in a daze, looking up at the sky for an answer. She decided to break the daze, "Hey Ayaka, you in there?" Ayaka got the answer for a moment there, _I know what to do now! _"Sora can you find any dresses in your closet?" Sora heard Ayaka said suddenly.

"WHAT?"  
"You heard what I asked, can you find any dresses in your closet?"  
"Well, I do have one-," as Sora said that, she got cut off by Ayaka asking, "Can I come to your house today?"

"WHAT!? Why so sudden?"  
"I want to see it!" she said with a big grin, "And how long is your hair?"

"Well, I haven't cut it but it is like this long," putting her hand to where her waist.

"Woah, how did you hide your hair?"

_So many questions_, Sora thought.

"You come to my house tomorrow and you will see."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and you could also see what I look like as a girl," blushing a little the fact she said to someone and letting her see her true self. "Well then, I will see you. We will also plan the spying," Ayaka told Sora still having the wide grin on her face. Sora in return just nodded her head.

It was Saturday today, the sky was blue and Sora was drinking her Jasmine Green Tea with her sister. Sora had pink shorts on and a cute flowy t-shirt on while her sister just had sweat pants and and a shirt that said "When nothing goes right, go left." Sora thought it was such a pointless quote but her sister Harumi thought it was meaningful for life. Then the doorbell rings, _Ayaka is here. _Sora's mom called out, "Is a friend coming over?" "Yes," she replied back getting the door. Her hair was swaying back and forth and when she opened the door she saw Ayaka in a mint colored skirt and a lolita blouse smiling at Sora. "Hi Sora, you look cute right now!" Ayaka said as she goes into the door. When Sora heard Ayaka say that she thought of saying "Fuck you bitch" and point the middle finger but, a polite "thanks" came out of her mouth. The voice was more feminine, not like the rough male voice she uses all the time. Her feminine voice was cute, not harsh but, had a little sugar. "Lets got to my room," Sora said going to her room with quick steps while Ayaka tried to catch up. When Ayaka went into the room, it was surprisingly neat. The layout was simple and cute. The walls were painted baby blue and there were clouds drawn on the top of the ceilings. The bed was the same baby blue as the walls and the furnitures were mixed with white and blue. _Her room is so neat and cute!_, Ayaka thought. Sora opened her closet that had clothes hanged neatly. "Here is my closet, I know most of the clothes don't even match how neat I am but, that's just how I am," she said to Ayaka.

"So the plan for spying," Sora began waiting for Ayaka to answer. "Oh! Well I am planning on you going around the mall acting like you are looking for clothes and spy on him," she said a serious tone that somewhat sound also gleeful, "I also wrote it on paper!" "Show it to me," Sora said in her normal girl pitch. "Here you go Sora," Ayaka said as she gave the paper. Sora started to read the paper.

_**Guide for Spying **_

_Let Sora spy on him_

_Sora will dress really girly like_

_Sora will act like she is shopping_

_Sora will watch with sunglasses over her eyes_

_Sora will take notes on her IPhone _

_Sora would act like she is taking photos of clothes and taking selfies and post them on SNS but she is taking notes_

_Ayaka (me) would just eat french fries and watch Sora and guide her through texts_

"So That is the plan, everything on me while you sit there eating french fries!?" Sora argued. "Atleast I am guiding you through texts and helping you!" Ayaka said. She went on about her plan and explain some stuff either though Sora thought it was straight forward. "Let's go spy now!" Ayaka announced loudly. "What!?" was Sora's response.

"We are going to go right now!"

"Why!?"  
"Please!"

"What am I going to wear? Most of my clothes were boyish."

"You had a dress right?"  
"Y-Yes. It's in here."

Sora goes to her closet and gets the dress, "Here it is."

_It was a pretty nice dress_, Ayaka thought. It was a mint dress that had lace sewn at the end of the dress. There were ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and collar. She didn't expect it to be this girly but _was it what she really is?_, she thought. "Well, does it look good?" got Ayaka's attention when Sora asked. "It's so cute," came out of Ayaka's mouth but she wanted to say more like "Is this who you really are? A neat, cute, and simple girl?" Ayaka had to refrain from doing so she wouldn't hurt Sora's feelings. "Put that dress on and let's go! You have heels also?" Ayaka said, "Yes, I have two. I will wear my wedges," Sora replied simply.

"Well I'm at the store you told me to go," Sora texted Ayaka.

"Well I'm at this table eating."

"You idiot, tell me what to do."

"Do you see a guy who looks like this?"

Ayaka sends a photo of him and Sora studies the photo.

"Um, not yet," she texted back. When she looked, she saw a guy with a cap on. When she looked at the picture again and looked back at the guy, it was the person she needed to spy on. She didn't know him but Ayaka knew him. Sora didn't know their relationship but she got to find out. "I found him," she texted. "Great now go to a rack near him and act like you are looking for clothes," Ayaka texted back. Sora did what she said, go to a rack and looked for clothes when you are looking at that man. _Who was he_, was a question she kept asking to herself. Well she was going to keep looking and looking to see what the guy does. He seems to be buying khaki pants. _Nothing wrong there_, she thought, then she sees a girl with him. The guy kissed the girl's cheek. She text to Ayaka "He's buying something with a girl." What shocked Sora was what Ayaka replied back, "He's cheating on me. That's _great_." _This guy is her boyfriend and she wants to spy on him because she is scared that he is cheating on her which he is_, Sora thought. Her mind was racing, how Ayaka is heart-broken right now. How sad it was for Ayaka and Sora wanted to go comfort her right now. She didn't take any pictures and just went straight out the store storming to where Ayaka was sitting looking at her thighs silently crying but, not making it noticeable to the public. "Ayaka!" Sora yelled to get her attention, "You okay there?" Ayaka looked up at Sora, "I'll get over it, I just want to tell the whole school right now that he is a whore, such a son of a bitch!" It shocked Sora to hear her swear. Ayaka was such a sweet girl, but to hear her swear was surprising. "Well, all I can tell you is, break up with him and move on," Sora said. "I will," was the only thing that came out of Ayaka's mouth.

On Monday when Sora went to school, there so many rumors about that guy. "He is dating her," or "No, he is dating Ayaka!" As Sora was walking to her classes, she bumped into Ayaka's so-called boyfriend (for now) and his friend. She apologizes right away and bows. "Dude, you don't need to be too polite when you say sorry. Just say sorry and leave," the guys friend said. "Ok," she said as she walked past by the two friends. Well something new she learned from that guy to become a better guy. She went into the classroom and heard there was a student from another class transferring. _Who would it be_, she was thinking. The kid came in and she nearly banged her head on the table. It was the friend she bumped into. "Welcome your new classmate, Fujita Yasahiro," the teacher said, "Please introduce yourself Yasahiro." "Yes," the new kid started, "Hello everyone, my name is Fujita Yasahiro. Please call me Yasahiro and I hope you all have a nice time with me." He grinned while the teacher showed him where to sit, "You will sit behind _Sora_," the teacher said. As Yasahiro sat down, he said, "Hey Sora, remember me?" _Oh gosh_, was what she had thought and facepalm.


	3. Invited to a Soccer Game

_Why is that bastard in my class, _she kept asking herself until someone tapped on her shoulder. "Hey Sora. Call me Hiro if you want. I know my name is long so just call me those," Yasahiro said casually like he was already her friend or something like that. "Well you want to play soccer with me?" Hiro asked suddenly. _Should I_, she asked herself. It was a long time since she ever played soccer. "Sure," she replied back to the offer. "Okay then, meet us at the soccer field at the school," he said. "Okay then, see you," was all she said.

**After School**

_Why did I agree to be in that bastard's soccer game, _she kept asking herself when she while walking to the soccer field. Hiro saw Sora walking to the field and waved at her. "HEY SORA YOU SLOW POKE! RUN AND CHANGE INTO YOUR 'SPORTS CLOTHES'!" _His voice wrecks my eardrums_, she thought to herself repetitively. She went into the locker room. "I'm by myself," she said in her feminine voice. Ayaka's ex-boyfriend, Matsuda Ieyoshi heard a feminine voice. Sora didn't notice Ieyoshi was there and she already has her "guy" shorts on and needs to put the t-shirt on. When she took off her shirt, she heard a voice ask, "You're a girl?" She turned around and saw Ieyoshi looking at her and down to her wrapped chest. _Oh shit, _she shouted "PERVERT!" and threw her shoe at Ieyoshi. Ieyoshi got scared and started apologizing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" "YOU BETTER KEEP IT A SECRET!" she yelled at Ieyoshi and she walked out putting her shoe and the shin-protectors. "Let's go play you bastard!" she called at the guy.

**The Soccer Game**

"WELL LET'S START THIS GAME," Hiro started to yell out, _Your voice hurts my eardrum! Well, he is a VERY loud person, _Hiro continue explaining, "YOU ALL KNOW HOW TO PLAY SOCCER SO THERE'S NO NEED TO EXPLAIN NOW LET'S SPLIT UP TEAMS." He chose himself as team captain and spun around with his arm stuck out to point at someone. _What a creepy guy. _Right when Hiro stopped spinning and pointed at Sora. "You are the other team's team captain. We already made the teams so, you don't have to choose them. We thought you would be tired when you got here," said Hiro grinning. Her 'team' went up to her smiling, _very creepy people, _she caught someone shivering and that was Ieyoshi. "Okay, group. Let's thinks of tactics of winning this game. Nod your head, yes. Shake your head, no?" she started off in the group huddle. Everyone on the team nods their head. "Okay, Let's get started on planning then.

*Soccer game happens. Skip sponsored by Italy's pasta.*

"WE WON THE GAME!" a team member of Sora yelled. Ieyoshi suddenly started to yell, "Thanks to our captain SORA!" and leaned into her for a hug but, fell on top of her. _Again, _she thought remembering what happened with Ayaka. She felt some big lips smash onto her's. She opened her eyes and saw Ieyoshi face blushing. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed making Ieyoshi scared. Everyone turned and saw Sora lying on the grass while Ieyoshi stands up and looks at them. Hiro arched his an eyebrow up, "You screamed, it sounded girly," pointing at Sora then Ieyoshi. "It was me! I just have a high-pitched when I scream," Ieyoshi 'confessed'. _He saved me, but why? _Sora stood up and brushed the dirt off. Hiro yelled, "EVERYONE GO HOME!" She started to speed walk home when someone tugged her backpack. She was about to kick the person but, saw it was Ieyoshi holding her backpack with a stern face. "Well, how long have you kept that secret?" Ieyoshi asked. "For about 5 years," she replied back. "I wanna see you with long hair someday," Ieyoshi said grinning. _What a bastard, well let's think of new nicknames for the idiotic pair (referring to Hiro and Ieyoshi)._

**Authors Notes: This chapter seemed short to me. Well I'll ****try** **writing a longer chapter 4 for you. Well I hope you like this chapter either though I did horrible on it… well there said. I'm going to be on my spring break soon, so by the time I write chapter 4 it would be on my spring break. *says ja silently and does victory dance***

**Well bye everyone! *still is dancing while saying ja and typing this. Amazing.***

**-Chubaby (aka Jess)**

**News/Updates: This story is now on quotev! Please check it out. **

**Link: **** story/6062384/Sora-Under-Bindings/**


	4. The Weird Couple And A Nice Shower

**Sora's Point of View (POV)**

I started to speed walk home when someone tugged my backpack. I was about to kick the person but, saw it was Ieyoshi holding my backpack with a stern face. "Well, how long have you kept that secret?" Ieyoshi asked. "For about 5 years," I replied back. "I wanna see you with long hair someday," Ieyoshi said grinning. What a bastard, well let's think of new nicknames for the idiotic pair (referring to Hiro and Ieyoshi). "Well, see you then in school somewhere," I said speed walking away.

*Time skip presented to you by a rose….*

I walked into my house and saw my mom smiling at me. "Welcome home honey!" I heard my mom say in her usual sweet voice. "How was school?" I hear her ask. I just replied to her what I usually do, "It was good." My mom just nodded and there came my sister who always glomps at me. "Stop glomping me!" I yelled at her, "I'm going to my room now." I went to my room and literally flopped on the bed. I gave a long sigh. I hear the tree shaking and then someone went on my patio. I froze of fear that it was a burglar or kidnapper. _Shit_, I sweared in my head, _i just need to kick that guys ass and close the door that leads to my patio. _I went up to the patio and saw that the person was in and kicked on the shins. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the personed yelled. It sounded familiar...like someone I played soccer with. _Hmm, _and I looked at the person and saw it was that bastard from the idiotic pair, Ieyoshi. "Why are you here?" I asked him and saw him trembling a little. "Because," he said what it looks like to me, him trying to act cool, "I followed you here. Ayaka is with me." He points to the patio wear I see Ayaka climbing into the patio. I waved at her trying to smile. _I wonder why they are both here, I thought they broke up_, I thought to myself. "You guy are still together?" I asked them both when they were standing next to each other with leaves stuck on their head, legs, and chest. Ayaka looked at me and opened her mouth, "ONLY ON ONE CONDITION!" she yelled. It hurts my ears when people are like that. "_Please _stop yelling. It hurts my ears," I told her and I saw a little nod from her. "The one condition is he has to videotape himself and take photos showing me proof that he is not cheating on me. And if he is with a _friend, _I want him to video chat me that he is not cheating on me and the friend is not dating him," she says in a really 'happy' voice. I slightly face palmed my face. I was also surprised that she'd go that for. I look at Ieyoshi and saw him shivering a little bit with a scared expression. Honestly, I feel bad for that guy. "Well you guys sit here while I go take a shower. Don't fight you two," and right when I said that, I saw nods on both of their heads and I closed to door and went for a nice shower.

I was in the shower washing my hair, singing my favorite songs. I never thought of myself as a really good singer but, the one time that I went out on a talent show (obviously having a pen name and dressed as a girl) and people were like "SHE SINGS GOOD" and I remember that guy who hit on me. The shampoo foam went down my chest, then to my legs. I looked down and saw a bunch of foam going down the drain. I grab the soap and rub it around my body. It feels kinda nice (not a pervert here) but, I make sure not to put so much soap, or I'd slip like when I was fourteen years old. What? I wanted to be really clean for the first day of school! I washed all the foam down with water on my body and turned off the water. I open the shower curtains and put my clothes on. I had pink sporty shorts and a gray t-shirt laid out neatly. I slipped my clothes my clothes on.

*Time skipped brought to you by tomatoes (a hetalia fan here!)*

I was in my clothes and I opened the door to my room. "Hey Ayaka and Ieyoshi, I hope you guys were-" and my jaw just dropped there when I looked at my bed.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I left a cliffhanger. I am going to release that chapter in 2-3 weeks due to forgetting and school. So I will try. Again, hope you liked to chapter! *sings* Have a nice day!**


	5. Telling The Truth To Kiku

**Sora's P.O.V:**

I was in my clothes and I open the door to my room. "Hey Ayaka and Ieyoshi, I hope you guys were-" and my jaw just dropped there when I look at my bed. They were both making out. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUT?" I yelled as they stumbled and fell off the bed. "Uh-uh," the both stuttered at the same time. "Anything to say?" I tease them. They were like frozen ice sculptures hugging eachother and eyes wide open. I let out a long side thinking of what my next move, but screamed out, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" They both climb out the open window and climb down the tree in front of my window.

**~End of Sora's P.O.V~**

The next morning (which was a weekend), Sora was lying in bed and was awoken by her alarm clock. She jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. _My pants feel weird,_ she thought. She sat on the toilet and looked down at her pants. Blood was on it and you know what visited her, her period. Sora always hated the fact she had to go through this. Well, she was a girl. She decided on, wearing some loose, baggy jeans and a T-shirt that said "Ramen Party." _(Author: link to see it here!: _ shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcTnwI5LpQXj9N..._ ) _She put her hair into the boyish style she always does and proceeded to move on out the door. She went out the door and make sure to close it. Right when she went outside, she say Hiro waiting for her near a tree. She slightly faced palm and rubbed her whole face._Why does he have to be here? I only wanted to meet with Ayaka or maybe that idiot, Ieyoshi. Well I have to be stuck with that guy. _She looked at her phone seeing the message that was send to her.

From: 8137-823-9165

To: You

Message:

Hey! This is Hiro from your class. Ayaka told me your number because I asked her. It was easy to ask her. Well I need to talk to you, meet you outside your house. P.S. Also got your address from Ayaka.

Sora sigh and went to Hiro. "What do you want with me?" she asked him. "Um, can I ask you something?" he said in a serious tone. _Uh oh. What does he want to ask me. Please not my gender. _Hiro let out a sigh, "You look so much like a girl. A guy like that is like-" Sora's jaw dropped when Hiro said that at first, "You look so much like a girl. How do you look so much like a girl!?" Sora jaw dropped even more as she felt a sweat drop go down her face. "Uhhhh," was the only thing that came out her mouth. _Should I lie or tell the truth? Lying to him will make him find out easier. I'll just tell him the truth, now. _"I have something to tell you. I'm going to tell you the truth." He looked at her blankly, "Go ahead," he simply said. Not with an idiotic voice, but a serious voice. "I'm actually-," she got nervous,"I'm actually a girl." After telling Hiro the truth, Sora looked away blushing. "This is not my real voice," she said her voice cracking. "I never really knew that. Thanks for telling me," Hiro said sweetly smiling at her. _Is he being serious or what? _"Are you serious?" Sora glared a little. Hiro puts his face closer into Sora's, "Sora Takahashi." _What is he going to say? _"I'm going to tell you the truth also," he says in a charismatic voice, _what is he going to say?_ "I think I'm in love with you," Hiro says scratching his head and blushing. Sora's face went red, _so he loves me, how should I feel about?_

**A/N: So I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long. Maybe a chat with the characters? Idk. Have a nice day!**

**News: I have another story, not continuing it though. It was supposed to be the outline of my history project. Got a good grade on it. :)**


End file.
